The Puppet
by Taigon Namire Karukawa
Summary: This is a short fic that a friend wrote. I decided to upload this to see how everyone else likes it. KandaxOC character.. Fluff.. I suck at summaries so... Enjoy!


The Puppet

By: My best friend, Kushi~chan

I sighed as I played with my food. It wasn't that I didn't like it, (I loved Jerry's cooking!) it was that I wasn't very hungry. A lot had been on my mind lately. I had joined the Black Order about 8 months ago and started to feel excepted here a few months ago. I've made many new friends, including Yu Kanda, who hates almost everyone here.

"Hey, Kitty you have to eat something or you'll starve!" Lavi said, breaking me out of my trace.

"I'm not all that hungry." I stated before getting up from the table and walking back to my room.

I guess I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going because I ran face first into something or, I should say someone. I looked to see the familiar face of Kanda.

"O-oh, u-um sorry, Kanda." I stuttered, blushing. I had started liking Kanda after he saved me from an akuma during one of my first missions.

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered continuing to the dining hall. I sighed and walked to my room. It was pretty plain with faded white walls and a small twin sized bed with a little nightstand next to it. The only possessions I owned were some clothes, a stuffed animal, a picture, of my family (Including my dead brother.) and my anti-akuma weapon, a hunter's crossbow. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling and before I knew it I was asleep.

A knock at the door woke me up. I sleepily stood up and opened the door. To my surprise Komui stood there with his goofy grin on his face.

"I have a mission for you!" He practically sang.  
"Fine," I agreed, yawning. "I'll be there in a second." He smiled and walked off.

"What is he up too?" I thought to myself, closing the door leaning against it.

I sighed and opened the door again. It wasn't long before I got to Komui's office. I quietly opened the door and looked around. Both Kanda and Komui were talking. I assumed it was something about the mission.

"Why do I need to go with her she can take care of-"He stopped when I walked into the room. Komui laugh.

"I figured she wanted someone to go with her" Komui said, winking at me. I turned tomato red and walked up to Komui.

"How did you know?" I whispered.

"Your way to obvious, Vic." He whispered back.

I walked backwards returning to the spot where I stood before and looked at Kanda, I was sure he was confused; he was just really good at looking emotionless.

"You guys will be going to Paris, France. There seem to be a number of akuma attacks, and we need to know why." Komui explained, while giving us the reports on the attacks. "The train will be leaving in 45 minutes, your finder should be right outside my office, good luck you two!" And he pushed us out the door.

Kanda sighed and walked away, I quickly caught up to him. No words were said as we walked to the train station. It was loud and busy and I could tell Kanda was getting annoyed. I yawned and slowly boarded the train. I immediately sat in my seat and looked out the window. Just then something landed on my head. I looked up to see my golem, Sir Golem.

I smiled as he flew down and landed on the windowsill. I yawned and closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind so that I could sleep, and before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke up with my head against something warm, and dark blue hair covering my face. I moved the hair, that was obviously Kanda's, out of my face and stared at him. His eyes were closed but I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. His face was still expressionless.

The train blew its horn and slowly came to a stop. Kanda opened his eyes drowsily and looked at me.

"What?" He asked rudely.

"Nothing." I muttered as we stepped out of the train and into Paris.

"Hurry up!" Kanda snapped angrily at me and the finder after we had slowed down to look at and enjoy the unique buildings around us. Kanda didn't care. I quickened my pace to catch up with him.

We spent the whole day walking around looking for clues but as I thought we didn't find any. It was late in the evening and I felt like there was concrete on my feet and every step was a pain, though I didn't show it.

"Sir Kanda, I think we should be heading to the hotel now, it's getting kind of late." The finder said.

"Fine." Kanda muttered and I sighed with relief.

A winter breeze tickled my nose and I shivered. I had one of those feeling you get when you think you're being watched. I closed my eyes and reminded myself that Kanda and the finder were there with me. I opened my eyes and yawned, feeling better.

"Hey, Finder where is the hotel anyways?" I asked.

No reply.

"Um, Finder?"

No reply.

I looked around, no one was there. I began to panic, but then remembered that this was Kanda, and that he could take care of himself. I wasn't so sure this time though.

"Kanda!" I yelled. "Kanda where are you?!"

I felt something hard against my head and blacked out. I was suddenly in a forest, snowflakes slowly floated down around me. I looked down I noticed that I wasn't in my exorcist uniform anymore, I was in a snowy white dress that came down to my knees. I looked around to see many wolves surrounding me. One was red with green eyes and black spot over the left eye, another with gray fur and eyes with red markings over his right eye. I realized who there were and noted that they were missing one. Kanda. The wolves began to walk away as I followed them.

It wasn't long before we came to a stop all the wolves formed a circle around something. I slowly walked towards whatever it was. Realizing what it was a quickly ran towards it. There laid a dark blue wolf, its eyes closed. I could tell it was close to death. It opened its eyes as I knelt next to it and began to pet it. The dream finally ended and my eyes opened.

I was staring up into the pissed off face Kanda, then laughter filled my ears.

"She finally woke up huh?" A voice said.

"Shut up!" Kanda yelled looking up from me to face the owner of the voice.

I tried to look up from where I laid (Which was Kanda's lap) but nothing happened I was still staring up at Kanda. Then I realized, I couldn't move. Kanda looked back down at me; there was a hint of pain in his eyes.

"Come to me, Victoria." The voice said with a hint of amusement.

I forcefully stood up. I tried to fight it but an incredible pain filled my body every time I struggled, but not a scream left my mouth. The owner of the voice was a small girl with gray skin and spiky blue hair. She was a Noah. I had briefly heard of them from Lavi.

She smiled as I approached her. She played with my hair and circled me like she was a vulture and I was her prey.

"Don't touch her, Road!" Kanda growled, getting up.

Road laughed.

"Poor, poor girl," Road said, still circling me.

Kanda balled his hands up in a fist, Road laughed again.

"I would pity her if she wasn't an exorcist." Road sighed "Do you know why, Kanda?"

Kanda said nothing.

"The person she loves doesn't love her back!" Road laughed at that statement, and I would have started crying if I could.

Kanda's eyes grew wider and looked at me.

"I'll tell you what, Kanda, if you can figure out who she loves I will let both of you go. If not I will have Vicky here kill you with her bare hands." Road said mischievously, I hoped Kanda had enough common sense to figure that out.

"Fine," Kanda agreed.

"You have 3 guesses!"

"Lavi?"

I wanted to facepalm.

"Nope!"

"Allen?"

Why would I like that moyashi (translation: bean sprout)?

Road shook her head and Kanda looked into my eyes.

"Me?"

"Ding ding ding!" I suddenly became dizzy, and blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital bed and fairly confused, then everything came back to me. Suddenly the door opened and Komui strolled in.

"Hello Victoria, are you feeling ok?" He asked, I nodded and smiled. "Good, good, there is someone who wants to see you."

Just then Kanda walked in.

"Hey, Vic." He said.

"H-hey, Kanda." I stuttered

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

He nodded.

"I-I'm sorr-"He cut me off with a kiss.

We he pulled away and I smiled.

"Road was wrong, I do love you."

~The End~

I hope you enjoyed this fanfic... I will of course credit my best friend. She was the genius of this story and I am only credited with sharing it with all of you. I do not wish to take any credit from my best friend, so please tell me what you think, without any hate. Real short and sweet fanfic, enjoy!


End file.
